Animorphs and the Happy Meal Girl
by Enola Tey Esiw
Summary: K.A. Applegate's daughter meets the Animorphs in the Yeerk Pool. Strangeness follows. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my character who is named at the end and I am not spoiling it. I am not really K.A. Applegate's daughter.

It all started at McDonalds.

No, seriously, it did. Strangely. I met my first love, had my heart broken, and entered my chaotic world- all at McDonalds. Weird, I know. But I should probably shut up now and tell the story.

I went to McDonalds because I was depressed and they had good junk food. My boyfriend had just dumped me and, well, it goes downhill from there. Let's just say I had really, really liked him and my mom was just working on another book. AND we were out of ice cream.

I went up and asked for a Happy Meal- with extra happy! My mom told me those stories, and I lived them.

You're asking, who is her mom? Well, ladies and gentlemen, my mother is K.A. Applegate. She doesn't have to much time, with deadline every month. But I still love her, I know she loves me, and I know she tries to make time for us. But still…

Anyway. I never expected my mother's stories to be true. She always swears they are, but still…

I can't remember the trip down to the Yeerk pool. I don't want to. The screams, the cries- they still torture me. I can only remember stepping out into the huge cavern the Yeerk pool is in. And seeing a brown haired boy right in front of me. Jake. I went to schoolwith him!

I never really thought about the coincidence that my mother's characters had the same name of some of the kids at my school. I mean, who really cares? But now I realized. And Marco- he was right over there. He was in my history class, and I had a tiny little (maybe not so tiny) crush on him. Then it hit me- I just walked into book one. The Invasion. The ending scene.

As it unfolded in front of me, I realized my mother was right- her books were true. But she was writing them _before_ they happened.

Everything went down. I saw it all with my own eyes. I was terrified and amazed and reeling over the strangeness at the same time. I knew it was true. I was amazed.

And as the Animorphs- or at least soon to be Animorphs- left I followed them. Yelled to them. Told them I knew who they were.

"No duh. We go to school together," Marco flipped.

"You guys fought back there. Don't bluff. I know," I shot back.

Jake sighed. "Come with us," He said.

My name is Destiny. And I am an Animorph.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked that. PLEASE REVIEW when you read this. I really want to know if I should continue or not as this takes up a lot of my time, since I hand write, then type all of the chapters.

Here goes.

ANIMORPHS AND THE HAPPY MEAL GIRL CHAPTER 2

We are in Cassie's barn. Everyone else on hay, me, the outsider, on the wall. Jake is apparently trying to prosecute me. Man, I didn't bargain for this.

"So why don't you tell? Anyone? An adult, a friend, _a Yeerk?_" Jake prodded.

"Because I want to fight. The Yeerks have to go, I know about them, I have the power, and I can fight. I want, no, need to fight them," I said back.

Rachel studied her perfectly manicured nails. "Fight alone," she said coldly.

I snorted. "And die? No thank you. You guys obviously need the help, judging from back there, and I can supply it. You guys know you can trust me! Cassie, remember back when we were such good friends? I never told anyone anything you told me!"

"Childhood crushes aren't as important as this," She said softly.

"Just the point! If I won't tell something small, I most certainly won't tell anything this big," I said. I was getting frustrated.

Marco studied me. "She's right, man. We can trust her. She can help."

"Private conference," Jake said. "Go outside, Destiny." I left.

Jumbled whispers came through the walls. "Idiots," I mumbled under my breath. I scuffed my feet.

"Come on in," someone called. I came. Coming to their beck and call wasn't really my style, but whatever.

"All you need to do is agree to a list of conditions, and you're in. We'll bring them tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," I said. "Will you bring them to school?"

"No," Jake said, shaking his head. "Come here with Rachel after school." Rachel did not seem very pleased with this particular part of the plan.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow," I said.

"Later," Marco said.

"See ya," chorused everyone else. Except for Tobias. The idiots thought I didn't know.

To their later loss.

Destiny's mom gave her the Escafil device as a young child. Later on, as a skeptic who had half-forgotten, she never tried to morph. (I know this is kind of a huge hole in the story, but since the Animorphs don't have the Escafil device, it was all I could think of. Sorry!)


	3. Chapter 3

She does remember the escafil device, she just doesn't KNOW she remembers it. Okay... head spinning now...

* * *

"Not exactly tea time, is it? What's you want me here for?" I said.

_**You took a risk. You are not supposed to be an Animorph.**_

"Well, I am, aren't I? I want to be one, and they need help. What are you going to do? Eject me?" I smirked.

_**I could always erase you completely from this timeline.**_

My mouth opened in horror.

_**But I will also let you have your fun. On a few conditions. **_

"Matters what the conditions are," I said.

_**They are simple. No telling the Animorphs anything about the future. Showing them in any way. You may show flaws in plans, but that is it. Remember, the timeline will be changed with you in it, so not everything will be the same. And no telling your mother anything. I mean ANYTHING. That is it. I will come tomorrow for your answer.**_

And off the Ellimist went, without even a puff of smoke as he left inside-out-world.

Another restless night ahead…

Crap.

* * *

Sooooo... I demand 3 reviews. Yes, DEMAND. Hahahahaha. What will she choose? Even I don't know...


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is... after 3 reviews! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was doing many happy dances.

* * *

"Okay, so we couldn't think of anything you wouldn't actually do, so we lost the whole deal. But still- one word, one _single _word, and you are over. We will personally kick you out. Okay?" Marco said to me in a whisper during history.

I nodded. "So I can be trusted after all?" I whispered sarcastically.

He glared. "Or, I'll kick you out myself right now," he said. I smirked.

"Su-u-re you will," I said. He glared. My face was a full-blown smirk. I was going to have my way, and that was that.

"Smart aleck. We'll never get along, but I realize you are better than me. Quicker. Peace?" he asked, putting his hand in the aisle.

I shook it. "Don't expect me to be any nicer," I warned.

He grinned. "Why else would I vote for you?"

**So, have you decided?**

I nodded. "I'm staying. I need to stay. They need me. I'll go by your crappy rules, but fine."

**I thought you would. Don't be sure you'll make this out, because you have the same risks. **

"I'm not stupid," I said.

**No, but you are stubborn. **

Right then it hit me. "But if-"

**Goodbye.**

Man, he thought _I _was stubborn.

* * *

I'm guessing you know the romance I'll be having in here. But this one shall be different... On my God, I'll use the one I DIDN'T use for If Jakey Had A Twin... Hahaha. Now I don't even have to put effort into this!


End file.
